It's not Insanity, It's Hunger
by Eixxel-Ferrare
Summary: Allissa seemed like a normal woman to everyone. She had a successful career, a boyfriend, family, friends. So it all seemed like she did. In fact she had a dark secret that next to know one new. After many years of keeping the secret she was caught and sent to Arkham Asylum. Will she be able to maintain control or crack under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this dream awhile ago. I don't remember much about it. I just remember that it was about batman and I was just like this character. So I figured why not make a story out of it. Yes I realize I already have a batman fic. But I don't care. So enjoy. Review. Read. :) Oh and I do not own Batman, any DC comics characters. **

* * *

**~Chapter 1~  
**

The day was just like any other day in Arkham Asylum. It was was still full of crazies and people trying to help them. Well some, others tend to just make their lives more of a living hell. Today was a little different. Today they were bringing in a new inmate. Her name was Allissa. She was 5' 1" with purple dyed hair. She wore an orange jump suit with white sneakers. There was a guard mask over her face. It covered her nose and mouth. Her memorizing green eyes starred people down as she walked. The cuffed feet and hands were attached to chains that two guards held. Other inmates all looked at her. Some with realization on their faces, others with curiosity. She looked at one of the guards with emotionless eyes.

"Now, sweetie, is the mask really necessary?" She asked in a sweet, tender voice.

The guard looked at her like she was crazy. She noticed a little fear in his eyes. She smirked.

"Now, you're not afraid of me are you? There is no need to be afraid."

"He has every right to be afraid of you, you monster." The other guard answered her. She turned towards him with anger. She didn't say anything, just starred. The guards moved her forward towards her cell. Once they arrived to her cell they removed the chains connected to her cuffs. They pushed her inside and locked the door. She looked around. Her cell was plain. It was all white. White walls, white floors, white bed. She started walking around touching the walls. She started to sing softly.

"Hey you! When did you get here?"

Allissa turned toward the direction of the voice. It was coming from the cell across from her. The voice belonged to a blonde haired woman. She was about her height and wore an orange jump suit also. She leaned against her cell's bars. Allissa noticed that she also had her hands and feet cuffed.

"What's up with that mask ya got on?"

Allissa stayed silent. She was here by force. She was here to serve her sentence, not make friends.

"Hey! Can you talk?! I'm Harley Quinn. What's your name?" Answered the girl across from her.

"You don't need to know my name. You don't need to know why I'm in here. You don't need to know why I need a mask on. You don't need to know anything about me." Replied Allissa with annoyance. The one thing she hated more than the rich was people who couldn't shut up.

"No need to get snippy there. I was just asking a question." Harley turned towards her bed and laid down.

"Ya know, I miss my Puddin'. Oh you should meet him. You would love him!" Started Harley. She just continued on and on for what seems like hours to Allissa.

"Harleen, may you please just shut up. I can't even hear myself think with your nonsense talking." replied a clam but annoyed voice. By the time this voice spoke Allissa was hanging upside down on her bed ready to scream. Don't ask how she got to be upside down. It took a lot of time. She did a roll off of the bed to see who told Harley off. She could see someone in the corner of the cell to the left of Harley's. Although she couldn't see who it was. She noticed a guard coming down the hallway. He stopped in front of her cell. He opened it and dragged her out.

"The Doctor would like to see you." He said coldly. She stood in front of the guard. He was strongly built with brown hair and eyes. He looked down at her with hatred.

"Why so much hate, Darling? Was someone one -" She was stopped mid sentence by the guard pushing her against the cell door. Her head was facing the floor.

"Shut up! You piece of filth!" Yelled the guard out in anger. They started getting the other cell mates attention. The guard noticed her smirk under her face guard.

"Why are you smirking?!" She looked up at him with hunger in her eyes. She just started laughing uncontrollably. Until another guard came and took her away from him.

"Just thought you should know she screamed out for you, Paul." Yelled Allissa with enjoyment as the guard dragged her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if you guys have figured this out yet or not. But I'm pretty sure this doesn't follow the movies all to well. xD What the hell, right? Anyway enjoy, review, share. :D Oh and I once again do not own any of these characters but ... Allissa and ... The doctor too? Yeah. I own them. xD **

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

The young, purple haired woman was dragged in by two guards. They set her roughly on the cold, steel chair. They kept her face guard, and cuffs on her. They made sure she wouldn't be able to cause any harm and left the room. She sat there staring at this older woman in front of her. She looked to be in her mid to late 30s. She had red hair and round glasses. The glasses compliment her gray eyes. She was staring contently at the folder in her hands. After a few minutes she set the folder down and looked at Allissa.

"Good afternoon. I'm Doctor -" She started nicely but was interrupted.

"I don't care what your name is, Doc." Said Allissa with boredom and annoyance. The Doctor became a little uncomfortable but ignored it.

"So, Alexandria, I have been reading over your case file." She responded carefully. Silence overcame them. You could feel the tension rising in the room. She tried to move forward toward the Doctor but didn't get far.

"I'm not Alexandria! I'm not that stupid, worthless, piece of trash that everyone seems to respect oh so much! We are two different people, Doc! If you don't understand that then there is going to be some problems here!" She replied bitterly.

The Doctor looked at the patient with sorrow in her eyes. She realized she wasn't going to get much out of Alexandria with using her real name.

"Then what should I call you?" Asked the Doctor.

The young woman smirked. "You may call me by my name. Allissa." Allissa leaned back in her chair with a smirk.

"So Doc, Can you tell me something?"

"Of course Allissa. I'm here to help you."

She looked up at her with playful eyes. "From one Psychiatrist to another... What did you think of my work?"

The Doctor became uncomfortable, knowing very well what work she was talking about. Allissa took notice of it.

"No need to be uncomfortable, Doc. It's just research after all. Your little friends at Gotham PD stopped me before I could starting putting my research into effect."

The Doctor's facial expression went blank. She turned off the recording device and packed up. "I think we have had enough for today. Don't you think?" Silence was carried on through the room til she was about to walk out the door. She stopped to the sound of giggles coming from behind her. She turned and saw Allissa slouched in her chair with her head between her legs. She moved her head to the side to look at her Doctor.

"Doc? Can I ask you something?" Asked Allissa through giggles.

She replied nervously. "Sure"

"Are they going to have delicious, bloody, meat for dinner today?" She laughed endlessly. The Doctor looked at her coldly and left the room. She looked at the guards with a serious look on her face.

"Take her back to her cell. Watch her carefully if you take her out of the cell." With that the Doctor left to go attend to another patient. The Guards walked in and grabbed the giggly woman. They dragged her down to her cell and left her in there. She went up to the bars and called after the guards.

"Oh what, No good bye? I don't even get a kiss?" She then laughed uncontrollably as the guards sped off.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Harley. Allissa looked at her as she smiled.

"Oh, ya know. Stuff." She replied twirling around the cell slowly coming to a stop to stare at Harley. She continued to stare at her for another 5 minutes.

"Say, Harley. I'm starving. When do they feed you around here?"


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks followed after her arrival. She was out of the face mask and the longer chains were gone. She was as free as she could get in here. It was early one morning. Activities continued as normal. The guards took the inmates to the dinning hall to eat. Allissa got her food and sat next to Harley. Her and Harley were okay on a friendship level. She also met other people in the past few weeks. In fact shes sitting with them today. She looked to her left to see a young man with brown hair and glasses. He appeared to be a rich boy. A man that cares only for money. Yet he also seemed ... smart. Allissa always studied him when he was around. He ... intrigued her. His name was Jonathon Crane. He had another half named Scarecrow. She has yet the pleasure of meeting him. In front of her sat two more people. One a female and the other a male. The woman was tall and womanly shaped. She had long red hair and had this ... obsession with plants that Allissa could not understand. She went by the name Ivy, Poison Ivy. The last person went by the name of the Riddler. Edward Nigma is his real name though. She despised him. In her eyes he never shut up. He always talked on and on. Saying Riddle me this! or Riddle me that! It's fair to say she would use him in an experiment if she could.

She looked down. There was some brown glop on the middle of the tray and a piece of bread with a drink. She picked up the fork and starting eating. She had only eaten 1/4th of the meal when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw it was Riddler talking.

"What did you want?" She asked with annoyance.

"Nothing... Oh Riddle me this, Allissa."

Allissa stopped what she was doing. Slammed the fork down with anger and stood up.

"Okay that's it! I've had it with you Riddler!"

She jumped over the table and punched him. He went flying back onto the ground...

* * *

Allissa sat in the white room giving the Doctor a blank look.

"I just want to know why you attacked him?" She was practically begging her.

"He annoyed me." She answered simply.

The Doctor became uncomfortable as she was getting ready to ask the next question. She sat up straight and looked at Allissa.

"Is there a reason that when the guards pulled you off of him you -"

"Ate one of their ears?"She finished as she smirked with pleasure. She leaned of the table a whispered. "Let me tell you, Doc. It was extremely pleasing considering I haven't had a good meal like that for weeks." She leaned back into her chair as the Doctor starred at her in disgust.

* * *

**Okay so I know this really isn't that long but I wanted to get something out there. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Just let me know what you think so far. :) Oh and Of course I hope you all know I really don't own anything but Allissa and the plot.**


End file.
